


ayg48了解一下

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Summary: *ooc gv演员paro





	ayg48了解一下

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc gv演员paro

梅溪湖论坛＞八卦杂谈＞讨论区

＞ayg48了解一下

1# 

为了缓解兔兔失踪带给我们的空虚寂寞，搞一个ayg48活动来盘点一下嘎嘎入圈以来的所有片子，️云朵们踊跃参与鸭~

我先来！吐血推荐嘎嘎入圈的solo！娇娇软软的嘎嘎躺在浴缸里自己玩自己简直不要太好看！！因为第一次超害羞，一直红着脸，眼睛水汪汪的，呜呜呜看的人心都化了。白白肉肉的手捏自己粉嫩嫩的奶头，我真的射爆qwq而且嘎嘎真的太敏感惹，自己玩一下奶就哭着射了ww但是就算射过了，还是要拍自撸的，害羞又敏感的嘎真的是宝藏www而且，嘎真的是好会叫，叫的真的好色哦(//∇//)

只是回忆一下，我都要晕了，我要回去把这个看10000遍！！（我好想操他555

2#

这个活动好哇！我也喜欢solo小嘎！但是！我还是更喜欢嘎嘎被肏的样子嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻~！强烈推荐光嘎场~虽然是看烂了的修理工剧情，那种光哥去嘎嘎家修空调，被嘎嘎诱惑然后搞起来这种剧情，但是光嘎拍简直太合适了吧？！

服装真的是100昏，工装的光哥太man了我晕，肌肉真的超结实，然后嘎嘎穿了个超大领口的无袖t和破了一万个洞的牛仔裤，一直凑到光哥旁边，一弯腰，整个胸都被看到了~胸白白软软的，奶头粉粉嫩嫩的，真的是好想嗦一下www然后光哥就扯下他的衣服去嗦他的奶了wwww把他搂到怀里一边吸奶一边摸屁股，体型差简直太萌了！嘎嘎被光哥抱着就像一只小兔兔~光哥的鸡巴一开始就硬了2333真的是隔着裤子都看的出来超大qwq

然后光哥就按着嘎嘎操起来了www哎干起来真的没话讲，成熟男人腰好鸡巴大技术好，还懂得照顾嘎嘎的感受，我真的吹爆！！糙汉和娇妻什么的我爱了www

3#

噫，推嘎嘎的片子怎么能少的了鹤呢？？梅溪湖最会捧嘎嘎的男人了解一下！！虽然大家都爱吹嘎嘎，但是鹤还是相当突出，莫得办法，有文化就是不一样hhhh

鹤嘎车震大家走过路过不要错过呀！休息室准备的时候，鹤还对着嘎唱今天嫁给我好吗~然后嘎嘎说他没有感情hhhhh鹤就抓着他的手重唱了一下，咦惹，真的好深情，我真的顶不住hhhh然后嘎超级顶得住的，说那我考虑一下hhhhh

然后在车里做的时候，鹤亲起来真的好猛，感觉舌头都要捅进嘎嘎的喉咙了嘻嘻，亲的又久又重，手到处摸，一直摸嘎嘎的腰（好细好白 呜呜我也好想摸 

鹤就是超级细致超级耐心的做，虽然刚插进去的时候有点控制不住，弄得嘎嘎有点受不了233但是后来做的可好了，换脐橙以后鹤的手一直护着嘎嘎的头免得他撞车，我真的很迷这种温柔的甜甜的做爱w

4#

鹤嘎做爱最突出的难道不是鹤鹤随时随地的彩虹屁吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，就连骚话都用比喻句什么的我真的笑死，把嘎嘎羞的每次他一说话就用手捂他的嘴哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了这两个

5#

哼，上次直播的时候，弹幕表白阿云嘎，高天鹤就问“你们想摸阿云嘎吗”，弹幕就疯狂刷 想，“我可以摸”然后高天鹤就上手呼噜阿云嘎的头毛，呜呜呜我好酸

6#

啊那次直播真的是齁死我了~高天鹤就全程演绎“就这样看着你看着你目不转睛~”后来弹幕说想听嘎嘎唱歌，嘎嘎就唱了，超级无敌巨好听！然后高天鹤就在旁边给他唱和声，唱完还特别真诚的说，嘎嘎是最能唱到他心里去的~

7#

怎么没有人提菜菜？西西歪现在可是正宫啊hhhhh花絮里面只要入镜两个人都黏黏糊糊的，菜菜就一个劲亲哥哥，手真的是一点也不老实23333

而且两个人做的时候超甜啊！和西西歪白裙子那场简直了！！嘎嘎穿白裙简直是仙女啊55555漂亮死了55555肤白貌美腰细腿长，趴在床上睡觉，那个侧脸我真的晕，怎么会那么好看？？然后蔡程昱进来摸他的脸，脖子，嘎嘎就迷迷糊糊的睁眼，虽然说是剧情设定让他睡觉，但是嘎嘎好像真的睡着了，懵懵的抬眼看过来，睡眼朦胧，眼睛里带着湿漉漉的水汽，柔软又漂亮，我真的是反复观赏反复去世呜呜呜呜

能操到阿云嘎的男人也太幸运了吧（痛哭）

8#

啊白裙子永远是我的pick！而且哥哥弟弟超甜啊，菜菜看着嘎嘎的时候完全就是满满都是爱~看着迷迷糊糊的嘎嘎，他就凑上去亲，真的超温柔www一边亲一边呼噜他的头毛，两个人真是可爱死了qwq

亲着亲着菜菜就压到嘎嘎身上，然后裙子一撩里面啥也没穿，嘎嘎的屁股圆圆翘翘，小穴粉粉的，真的像花一样qwq哇我真的晕，服道组他妈的太会了吧呜呜呜

然后菜菜就开始舔穴，是我最爱看的动作了！！激动死我了，然后嘎嘎红着脸一边哭一边叫(//∇//)我要说一万遍，嘎嘎真的太会叫了wwww

9#

蔡可嚣张了2333上次他们np场的时候，前采的时候菜菜一边搂着嘎嘎的腰一边全程盯嘎，两张脸的距离真的不超过五厘米，mc问的问题听也不听2333

采访采着采着就去亲嘎嘎的脸了23333谈恋爱了不起啊？没看旁边几个都要醋死了？他们醋了，一会干起来吃亏的可是嘎啊hhhhh菜，你说你是不是傻？

9#

np场最好看啊！！我最爱np场了嘻嘻嘻嘻。不过嘎接np的话一般都是3p，那一场真的是罕见的超多人了，都是我喜欢的1嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，啊我好爱！

首先介绍一下这场的1号选手~蔡程昱，龚子棋，方书剑，黄子弘凡，张超，一共五位，器大全占，活好的话，黑糖算一个，其他，我就不说了嘻嘻

前采的时候真的超搞笑，mc姐姐知道只有嘎嘎一个0，就有点担心的问他这样会不会太累，然后嘎嘎就有点小得意的说“我昨天好好休息啦~我可以哒~”呜呜呜小宝贝可爱的我心都化了呜呜呜（可是这不是你休息好就行的啊宝贝

所以嘎嘎最后还是受不住，毕竟一个个身体都好，年轻人又不知道节制，每个都非要插进去！搞得嘎嘎一直哭，哭的眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻头和脸都红红的，最后都没力气哭，就抽抽噎噎的喘气，但是真的要命了，嘎嘎真的是好惨好美，那种病弱美我真的顶不住555555

10#

说起来他们五个和嘎嘎做，人确实是有点多哈，反正就是一个亲嘴，一个舔穴，一个舔鸡儿，剩下两个到处吸吸咬咬，然后插入，双龙，口交，这也没什么好看的啦，我就看了几百遍而已啦wwww

11#

哎嘎嘎求饶真的是(//∇//)太娇太软了（我倒

被哄的又叫哥哥又叫老公的，然鹅一点用也没有hhhhh男人都是大猪蹄子hhhhh

12#

龚子棋真的是很会干了，一边把鸡巴顶到肚子，一边牵着贝贝的手去摸，把贝贝的手按在鸡巴把肚皮撑起的弧度上，然后就挺腰往贝贝的手操，这也太会了吧我倒

别的几个弟弟技术真的要多练练撒

13#

技术虽然不好，可是态度好呀，黄子和嘎两个人那场大家康康吧！！超级甜wwww黄子平时很皮，在床上还是很照顾嘎嘎的嘛~而且是喜闻乐见的网红姿势哦，嘎被按着贴在墙上，黄子从后面把他锁住操，这个姿势真的是无法挣扎让人为所欲为呢qwq

14#

晰嘎道具那场没有人喜欢呐？简直是太棒了好吗！我真的晕，想想我都要无法呼吸了呜呜，跳蛋乳夹，还有产卵器，啊——！！！！我死了！不用多说了吧呜呜呜呜呜永远是我的珍藏呜呜呜呜

15#

啊啊啊我喜欢！！嘎嘎张开腿产卵的样子我真的(//∇//)啊啊啊啊啊啊阿云嘎你杀了我吧qaqqq白嫩嫩的屁股，红肿的穴，一张一合的往外吐着湿淋淋的珠子，我倒，还有什么好讲的？？回去看！！！

16#

晕。王晰是真的会，嘎嘎完全被他支配，说什么就做什么，老公叫了一声又一声，哭的稀里哗啦还主动凑上去亲嘴，软乎乎的给王晰搂在怀里操（我zyfhgsvjiagcv

17#

既然这样，龚嘎捆绑那场了解一下？嘎嘎冷白皮，又用的是黑绳，在他身上缠来缠去的真的很色情，看他被绑着的样子我就射爆了呜呜qaqq

港真，龚子棋的脸是真的很适合这种场景，超级凶，可是又能感觉出来对嘎嘎很温柔，操阿云嘎的时候真的就是霸道总裁和小娇妻的既视感wwww真的是别样的甜www只能说是太配配了

18#

7很喜欢嘎嘎的啊www龚嘎超配入股不亏！这两位做起来的性张力我真的吹爆呜呜呜呜，太色了真的太色了呜呜呜呜！

19#

康康我们圣权弟弟吧！！弟弟真的超乖超宠！叫哥哥听的我心都化了555555虽然年下组很多弟弟，但一般都叫嘎子哥，做起爱来就开始哄嘎嘎叫哥哥叫老公，就我们圣权一直软乎乎的叫哥哥，就很甜呀www是粘糊的犬系年下小男友了wwww做起来就一直舔来舔去，埋在颈窝蹭蹭亲亲，因为是圣权，所以显得超可爱啊wwww

20#

圣权真的有点奶，可是又超级宠，时刻紧盯嘎嘎，嘎嘎只是说几句话，他都能感觉出来嘎嘎腰疼，上手给他按摩，呜呜我好心水，嘎嘎你康康圣权吧qaqq

21#

呀，圣嘎奶油那场真的超级甜超级可~嘎嘎浑身涂满奶油然后被圣权一点一点舔掉我真的晕，啊——！！我也想舔嘎嘎！！

22#

居然没有人提梅溪湖的学院系列吗！这可是镇圈之宝鸭！！要啥有啥嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！反正我承包兔次方师生play！余老师在讲台上讲课，嘎嘎在下面给他口交~啊，余老师视角的嘎我看一次死一次呜呜呜呜，太美了太美了呜呜呜呜我到底撞了什么大运能看这样的美人被搞呜呜呜呜

23#

余嘎师生play全程高能啊，嘎嘎口完就被余笛抱到讲台上操，下面演学生的可也是梅溪湖的演员鸭wwww虽然都很有职业素养，可是还是能感觉到空气中充满柠檬️2333

24#

学院系列又名修罗场嘛~不都是经常有旁观者在场做的嘛~啊我好喜！！从第一集我就很激动了hhhhh完全是我的style啊哈哈哈哈哈！就什么，蔡程昱新生入学，舍友方书剑，晚上舍友的男友嘎嘎潜进宿舍和舍友做爱qwq然后三个人搞在一起什么的www这样的发展我真的好爱！！

25#

啊3p什么的真的超好吃了www人数刚刚好，嘎哪里都能被照顾的好好的，一根鸡巴射了拔出来，精液从闭不拢的粉红色穴口汨汨流出来，然后另一根鸡巴就捅进去，把精液堵在里面，我晕，是我最喜欢的画面了——！

26#

既然提到学院的话，ball ball大家看看我们尧嘎吧！蔡尧真的是很痴汉一个弟了，高高帅帅，那里又大，把嘎嘎压在洗手台上做的时候真的是太激烈了8嘿嘿嘿~平时被嘎嘎碰一下说几句话就丢了魂一样的巧儿，操嘎嘎的时候a的很啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（虽然手在抖x

27#

蔡尧真的是有点惨兮兮2333在自己微博上舞的起劲，真到嘎嘎面前就啥也说不出来，真的是失了魂的样子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。明明第一次蔡尧还超级主动的，嘎嘎摸他的手，他就反牵回去，还打了一记直球，“我很喜欢你这样的男人”，咦惹，甜死我了hhhhh

28#

学院系列感觉太小清新啦qwq还是别的更吃鸡一些哈哈哈哈哈哈，比如说超鹅把嘎压在落地窗前搞，把红酒从他背往下倒，湿淋淋的红了一片，然后超鹅就按着他舔，超鹅吮吸的声音真的好响23333

29#

莫得人提我们佳嘎吗？？上次吃鸡直播真的是超级宠！不得不说，佳哥牛逼！！嘎嘎要啥给啥，谁杀嘎嘎就杀谁，嘎嘎有事退了自己就也退了，游戏里的队友还调侃他们是小两口23333不过嘎嘎的id真的是笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

30#

是真的神奇id了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Thor嘎爷卍，不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

31#

他们两个吃鸡是真的有趣啊哈哈哈哈哈，佳哥想和嘎嘎坐一辆车，嘎嘎上了，队友还没上，佳哥就开了，队友就“啊表面兄弟啊椒哥，把我们嘎子哥带起来就跑！”笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

31#

吃鸡巴也很有趣啊嘻嘻嘻~佳嘎泳池play了解一下？湿发嘎嘎真的是要人命，而且和佳在一起的时候好甜啊，被佳哥捧着脸亲www啊我的少女心wwww

32#

啊我爱的泳池，69我爱，颜射我爱，舔穴我爱，脐橙我爱，啊啊啊啊啊佳嘎超好次！！求求大家康康吧！！

33#

混血帅哥组看看？迪嘎带给你非一般的享受23333

34#

迪嘎真的是很神奇了，语言不通却能聊的很开心的两个帅哥，也不知道用什么交流，反正这两张脸凑在一起的时候我真的晕，干起来的时候迪玛希蹭嘎嘎脖子的时候我真的igefukakgyqi，什么甜甜蜜蜜小情侣哦我操

35#

用肉体交流吧wwwww挺好的嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

36#

扎西嘎的马震了解一下？扎西嘎做起来真的很得劲，不是在马上，就是在草原上，或者蒙古包，蒙古袍嘎嘎简直是太好看了55555

37#

晕，蒙古袍嘎嘎真的是又飒又美（一身精液的时候好美awsl

38#

看看我们开嘎？年下组好多都太小只了，哪里像我们开，可以把兔兔锁在怀里操，黏黏糊糊又舔又吸的犬系男友了解一下？！

39#

小只有什么的，鸡巴大就好了嘛！别嫌年下矮，边干边吃奶www

40#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说得好

41#

说真的，梅溪湖的服装组真不错，嘎嘎每次的衣服我都射爆555555我好爱白纱嘎嘎，真的是娇软美少女了55555

42#

王子小嘎那期超——好看啊！高傲的小王子去追小猫的时候卡在墙里，被来往的路人搞的湿漉漉，我真的射爆呜呜呜呜墙尻我永远爱！！

43#

说起来你们刚刚刷微博了吗？蔡尧真的是在嘎的微博下面活跃的像个高仿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的是想给他推几个嘎嘎个站哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

44#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈梅溪湖全员嘎吹石锤

45#

哈哈哈哈哈哈开开的点赞记录你们看见了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的是甜死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就挑着夸嘎嘎的点赞哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46#

人类没有理由不喜欢小嘎！！

47#

对！！！

48#

对！！！！！！！

49#

对！！！！！！！！！！

（不过这主题不是ayg48吗？？怎么到最后还是变成嘎嘎西皮安利楼了2333333

50#

大概是梅溪湖论坛定律吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
